1 Million Download Celebration Event
【1 Million Download Celebration Event】 1st Quest:【Login Reward】 Log in for Rewards #1 Date: June 13 (Mon) - June 26 (Sun) Rewards: Log in to receive 50 bottles of Timesand ❅ You can get the Rewards only once 2nd Quest:【Login Reward】 Log in for Rewards #2 Date: June 13 (Mon) - June 26 (Sun) Rewards: Log in to receive 1 Timestone daily, for a total of 14 Timestones 3rd Quest: 【Timestone Summon】Summon Hero for Rewards Date: June 13 (Mon) - June 19 (Sun) Make your first Timestone Summon during the Event to receive 5 Timestones! (Rewards can only be claimed within the Event period) ❅ You can get the Rewards only once 4th Quest:【Timestone Summon】Fire Heroes Summoning Rate Increased Date: June 13 (Mon) - June 19 (Sun) Additional increase in Summoning Rate of the Heroes below: 6 ★ Deity of the Sun Amaterasu 6 ★ Drunkard Shuten-douji 5th Quest:【Stage Event】The Amazing Ev-Materials: Daily Stage (Ev-Materials) Stamina Requirement Reduced by 50% Date: June 13 (Mon) - June 17 (Fri) These Stages include: "Blue Funky Fungi" and "Blue Drake Hunt" which appear in Water Portal on Mondays *Battle for chances to get Water and Dragon Ev-Materials "Red Funky Fungi" and "Red Youkai Hunt" which appear in Fire Portal on Tuesdays *Battle for chances to get Fire and Creature Ev-Materials "Green Funky Fungi" and "Green Angel Hunt" which appear in Wind Portal on Wednesdays *Battle for chances to get Wind and God Ev-Materials "Yellow Funky Fungi" and "Yellow Robot Hunt" which appear in Thunder Portal on Thursdays *Battle for chances to get Thunder Ev-Materials "Purple Funky Fungi" and "Purple Taro Hunt" which appear in the Chronos Gate on Fridays *Battle for chances to get Nihility and Human Ev-Materials 6th Quest:【Limited Time Missions】Phora's Trials Date: June 13 (Mon) - June 26 (Sun) A. Time Warp Items with Phora's help 8 times Reward: Stamina Potion x 1 B. Cumulatively used 300 Stamina Reward: Friend Point x 2000 C. Cumulatively defeat 40 "2-Star Youkai Creeps" Rewards: Water, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Nihility 4-Star En-Materials x 1 each (5 in total) D. Cumulatively use 200,000 Coins Reward: Common Spellstone x 1 E. Complete any Floors in Biweekly Stage "Blood Magic - Wind" 10 times Reward: Timestone x 1 *Limited Time Missions can only be unlocked after Runemaster reaches Level 10; they shall appear in the above order. 7th Quest:【Biweekly Stage】Blood Magic - Wind Date: June 13 (Mon) - June 26 (Sun) Biweekly Stage "Blood Magic - Wind" is available in Wind Portal! Battle for a chance to get "Ark the Snake Shaman" of the Soul Hunters series. Limited Time Missions available during Event period: A. Cumulatively defeat "Ark the Snake Shaman" 5 times Reward: "Ark the Snake Shaman" x 1 B. Complete Advanced Floor Reward: Timestone x 1 C. Complete Advanced Floor in 7 Rounds or less Reward: "Ark the Snake Shaman" x 1 D. Complete "Venom of the Woods - Extra" and get a score of 42,000 or above ("S" Battle Rank) Rewards: "Large Wind Element" x 5 *Limited Time Missions can only be unlocked after Runemaster reaches Level 10; they shall appear in the above order.